


Love Is War

by lampsabout



Series: Everyone's New Killing Life [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, Haiji Towa Is Dead, His Death Is Described In Excrutiating Detail FYI, because im not an insane person, i dont feel comfortable describing the warriors of hope trauma, ill instead be heavily implying their trauma, kanon nakajima isn't in love with leon, though if ur familiar with udg you. you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampsabout/pseuds/lampsabout
Summary: She threw herself against the metal door, banging her fist against the cool steel. “HEY, YOU BASTARDS!” She screamed, knowing that there was probably no one behind the door. “LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUTTT!”Nothing. Komaru knew that no one could hear her. She’d gotten herself into the habit of screaming into the void once or twice a day. A routine, to keep her grounded, she supposed. She waited for a moment, hoping that the endless darkness she screamed into would scream back, but still, nothing.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Series: Everyone's New Killing Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479713
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Hearts and Hand Grenades

Komaru Naegi rolled her shoulders as she woke up. She yawned loudly, smacking her lips as she scratched at her head. She rubbed at her arm, having slept on it again last night. Komaru kicked her legs over the side of her bed, stretching her arms, staring at the sunlight filtering in through her window.

She grumbled, already wanting to go back to sleep. Still, knowing she’d never get out of bed if she didn’t now, she pushed herself onto her feet, grumbling her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, giving it a moment to heat up, as she began to brush her teeth. She examined herself in the mirror, pulling at the black and white pajamas she’d been wearing ever since she first came here. They were comfortable, if on some level mocking.

Komaru spits the excess toothpaste into the sink, rinses it, and then takes a quick shower. When she walks into the living room, she grabs the remote, flicking the television on.

“ALRIGHTY!” The two-toned bear on the television chirps, moving side to side in his red leotard. “Now, we’re gonna get into our toe-touches!”

Komaru groaned, begrudgingly forcing herself up on her feet, before bending over and touching her feet in time with the television program. Doing at least the bare minimum of a workout each morning wouldn’t kill her.

She  _ should  _ keep working out. People do that when they’re in prison, don’t they? Maybe she’ll get strong enough to break down the door at some point.

After a solid few minutes, Komaru turns off the TV, and exhales. She grabs a cup from the cupboard and fills it with tap water. She hops onto the counter, kicking her legs while she waits. She stares at the small flap on the door absentmindedly, until a tray slides out, with a plate of breakfast on top. It was late today, which was instantly annoying. If they wanted her to be on a routine, they could have just done it on time.

Komaru takes it, hopping down and walking over to the couch. She grabbed the remote and flicked the channel, even though there were only three channels displaying various levels of “Monokuma Entertainment”.

A somehow new episode of “MONOKUMA BABIES” was on. It was a sitcom, kinda, but a very horrible one at that. It was about 5 bears, All of them varying gaudy colors. They had a horrific family dynamic where none of them loved each other, instead just brutally attacking each other to no end. This episode started with the bright pink one beating up the bright blue one, who was trying and failing to play video games. It was, weird, but she got used to it after being trapped here for a year.

That’s right, one year. Komaru Naegi had been trapped in here for one year. She thought her birthday was coming up. Keyword being  _ thought _ . Honestly, she had no idea what time of year it was. Ever since she woke up here, she’d never seen a calendar, or so much as a clock. Komaru didn’t really know what time it was. She tried to count the days, but Komaru was never the best with numbers.

Komaru ate her breakfast quietly. It wasn’t  _ bad  _ food. In fact, it was quite good. The eggs were well made, the toast warm but not burned. Hey, if she had to be trapped somewhere for the rest of forever, at least she was being kept fed.

The bears on TV were licking each other now, so that seemed like a good time to turn the thing off.

Komaru stood up, rolling her shoulders. Eh, it’s a good a time as any.

She threw herself against the metal door, banging her fist against the cool steel. “HEY, YOU BASTARDS!” She screamed, knowing that there was probably no one behind the door. “LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUTTT!”

Nothing. Komaru knew that no one could hear her. She’d gotten herself into the habit of screaming into the void once or twice a day. A routine, to keep her grounded, she supposed. She waited for a moment, hoping that the endless darkness she screamed into would scream back, but still, nothing.

Komaru sighed and went back to the television.

\---

“But...But Monokuma...” Monokuma in a wig whispered, placing a paw over her forehead. “Don’t go! I...I...I love you...!”

“I have to go fight in the Monokuma war, Monokuma...” The Monokuma in a suit cried. “We shall meet again...someday.”

The credits began rolling, as Komaru ran a hand down her face. She was bored. The empty dinner plate she’d just finished was messy, lying in place. Komaru stared at it for a second, as another episode of “The Despairing and The Restless” began playing. 

She did the dishes in silence. She was lost in the feeling, the water traveling down her hands and the sponge in her hands gushing soaping water over her fingers. Komaru sighed, inhaling and exhaling slowly. 

She went to sleep just a few minutes later, her mind blank, and her thoughts empty.

\---

Komaru Naegi rolled her shoulders as she woke up. She blinked as the sunlight, streaked by the prison bars in front of the windows, shone into her eyes.

Komaru pulled herself out of bed, dragging her feet into the living room. She’d take a shower after she exercises. She clicked on the TV, grabbing a bottle of water out of her fridge. She removed the cap, taking a long sip as she flicked to the workout channel.

“WORK THOSE GLUTES!” The bear on the tv laughed, raising and lowering some weights. Komaru groaned, mimicking the movements despite her lack of weights to lift. 

After the program was over, Komaru dragged herself back to the bathroom, turning on the water and letting it heat up while she brushed her teeth. After counting out 2 minutes in her head, she spit out her toothpaste, and took a quick shower.

Then, she began to wait for breakfast. As usual, it took an annoyingly long amount of time. A clock would’ve helped, then she could at least count down the seconds. Waiting for an undetermined amount of time was worse than waiting until a specific spot on the clock to pass.

Regardless, once the food had slid through the door, Komaru grabbed it, walking back over to the table, and eating it in silence. She took a pause every now and again, reading one of the many books left on the coffee table that contained blatant pseudo-silence and little else.

She rose to her feet, rolling her shoulders, slapping her cheeks for a moment, before sprinting at the door at full speed. “HEY! LET ME OUT ALREADY, YOU BASTARDS!!!” She kicked at the door, relishing in the quiet  _ thump  _ it made at her influence.

She kicked it again.  _ Thump.  _ She laughed a little to herself. 

_ Thump. _ Komaru’s smile melted. She hadn’t kicked the door that time.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Komaru’s mind raced for an answer. Was there someone outside? Had someone finally come for her? Had someone found their way to her and finally decided to save her? They had to know that she was in here. They had to save her.

Komaru threw herself at the door. “PLEASE!” She screamed, desperate for her voice to be heard. Desperate for someone to hear her, to recognize her, desperate for someone to  _ know  _ her. To know that she was there. To know that she was real. “PLEASE, THERE’S SOMEONE IN HERE!” She screamed, “PLEASE, LET ME OUT! I DON’T WANNA BE HERE ANYMORE!”

Silence. Silence was all that filled the air after Komaru’s voice died in her throat. Komaru Naegi sank to her knees, shoving her face in her hands. Tears streamed freely down her eyes, choked sobs erupting from her throat, echoing around the empty apartment she called her prison.

Somewhere inside Komaru, she knew she only kept screaming at the door to keep herself sane. On some level, deep inside of her, she wanted hope. She wanted to remain hopeful that maybe, somewhere, someone would hear her, and come rescue her. That someone knew she was here. That someone knew she existed. That someone knew she was alive.

But now? Now Komaru realized the truth. She was alone. Utterly, and completely alone, without a single soul to come and save her. Without a single soul to even realize she was alive. Now, Komaru Naegi was alone.

\---

The next morning, Komaru did not want to get out of bed. Komaru Naegi’s arms folded around the pillow in her grip, squeezing as hard as she could. She pulled her knees up to her chest, pressing her face into her knees. Komaru let out a shaky sigh, before exhaling out of her nose. She should get up.

So, Komaru rolled her shoulders and got to her feet. Komaru started the shower, letting the water warm up while she brushed her teeth. After her shower, Komaru followed along to the workout video that played every morning.

Then, she sat and waited for breakfast. And she waited, and waited, and waited. Her stomach growled in disagreement. Breakfast was usually here by now. Komaru’s mind kicked into overdrive, showing her horrible images of herself, starving to death in this leisurely apartment, all alone. Luckily, she was shaken out of her thoughts by a  _ thump  _ on the door.

Komaru took a patient step forward, her hand nervously extended towards the metal. She ghosted over the solid steel, before a  _ knock  _ echoed off the door. Komaru’s eyes widened.

“There's someone in here!” she screamed. “Please, please, open the door!” She begged. “I DON’T WANNA BE HERE ANYMORE! PLEASE! OPEN THE DOOR!” she sobbed, knowing that no one was outside. “PLEASE!” She roared, as three blades erupted form the door, stopping inches away from Komaru’s face.

A low, dull, “Puhuhuhu...” echoed from the door. Komaru fell backwards, inching herself back as the blades struggled to move up and down, before finally slicing all the way down, causing the door to fall inwards.

In the darkness of the hallway, stood what looked like a cartoon bear. The right half of his body, a brilliant white, a cutesy eye and a darling smile on his face. He looked cuddly, almost. On the left half, he was pitch black, as dark as an endless void, his eye seemingly torn open, a bright red lighting up his insides. She recognized the thing as the bears she had watched on television for the past year. What was he called? Monokuma?

The Monokuma took quiet, slow steps towards her, his incessant giggling polluting the air around Komaru. Komaru whimpered, desperately trying to find something, anything, to protect herself with. Komaru pushed herself onto her feet awkwardly, dashing behind the sofa. The Monokuma laughed at her, speeding up and slicing the sofa in neat thirds with its claw. Komaru screamed, running past the Monokuma and for the counter, grabbing a kitchen knife and aiming it at the bear.

The bear cackled, dashing forwards and leaping at Komaru, before it exploded, being blasted into the far wall of the apartment. Komaru shook in place, the knife in her hands falling to the floor with a pitiful  _ thunk _ .

Her head whipped around to the doorway, her eyes surely as wide as saucers. A woman stood there, her expression much too casual for whatever had just happened. She wore a suit jacket and tie, though she had gone for a laced hoop skirt instead of slacks. Her eyes were red, while a hair drill sat at the back of her head, in place of a real ponytail. In her hands, aimed at where the Monokuma had just leapt from, was a megaphone, held almost like a gun.

“Ah. Hello. Komaru, right?” The woman smiled, brushing a piece of hair out of her face with a finger adorned with a clawed ring.

Komaru hurriedly nodded.

“Good. My name is Celestia Ludenberg. I suggest you come with me if you want to make it out of here alive.”

Komaru stood in stunned silence, eyes wide and mouth agape as she stared at the woman in the doorway. Celestia Ludenberg sighed.

“Can you walk?” She asked, looking Komaru up and down.

“...Huh? Y-Yeah! Sorry,” Komaru shook her head, slapping her cheeks a few times, before walking over to Celestia, hopping over the destroyed metal door. “W-Who are you?”

Celestia shook her head. “As I said, my name is Celestia Ludenberg. I’m an operative of the 14th division of Future Foundation, and I am here to rescue you. Please, call me Celeste.”

“O-Okay.” Komaru mumbled. “So, uh, Celeste,” Komaru stammered. “Wh-What’s happening? Where am I?”

“Well,” Celeste brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. “We’re currently located in Towa City.”

“T-Towa City? How did no one come for me if I was trapped in one of Japan’s biggest cities?” Komaru frowned.

  
“Well...” Celeste stopped as they rounded a corner to a small common area. The place was really more of a hotel then an apartment complex, now that Komaru actually got a chance to see outside of her room. “Komaru, to put things bluntly, the entire world has been thrust into chaos.”

Komaru did a double take. “W-What?”

“Well, that’s really an exaggeration. It’s less of a total apocalypse and more of...a very dedicated riot.” Celeste explained. Scratching her neck, Komaru made a noise of confusion. “That bear that attacked you is called Monokuma. I’m afraid I know him quite well. There are hundreds of him currently swarming the world. You just happen to be located in a city with an especially high amount of the bastards.”

“So...these Monokuma things...they just kill anything on sight?” Komaru’s mind jumped to images of entire cities and cultures wiped out, blood dripping from those razor sharp claws. She hoped her family was okay. Her brain conjured up images of Makoto, lying face down in a pool of his own blood. Her parents, slashes across their bodies and blood draining from their bodies.

“Yes. We still don’t understand their programming entirely. But we know they’re mass produced and designed to kill.” Head nodding, she sighed.

“You keep saying ‘we’...you mean whatever Future Foundation is, right? The people you work for?” Komaru asked, rubbing her arms. 

“Correct. Me and my associates work for Future Foundation, under the 14th division. We’re dedicated to combating the Monokumas and the people who created them, the Ultimate Despairs.” Celeste explained.

“Ultimate Despair...” 

“I’m always happy to explain the current state of the world, but we need to get you to safety. There’s no doubt that more Monokumas have been dispatched to your location.” Celeste explained.

“Oh, okay! Let’s move, then.” Komaru nodded, determined. She grabbed onto Celeste’s arm, making her roll her eyes. Celeste held the megaphone in her hand aloft, aiming it at the elevator door as Komaru leaned over and pressed the button.

“PUHUHUHUHU!” Came a voice. Celeste and Komaru whipped their heads around, spotting a swarm of Monokumas sprinting at them from down the hallway.

“Shit,” Celeste cursed, putting an arm in front of Komaru and shooting at the bears with her megaphone. One exploded, though two kept running. She fired again, knocking another down, before pushing Komaru to the side and rolling behind the last, shooting it from a distance. SHe was surprisingly agile for someone wearing an unwieldy hoop skirt.

“What is that thing?” Komaru asked.

“Did you already forget? The Monokumas--”

“Nah, I meant, the Megaphone you’re shooting with.” Komaru said, pointing to the weapon Celeste still held in her hands.

“Oh.” Celeste cleared her throat. “My apologies. It’s a weapon designed by my close friend and associate Chihiro Fujisaki. It’s ‘bullets’ are an electromagnetic frequency that makes the Monokuma’s blow up. Chihiro could give you a much more in depth explanation of its functionality, but for now, you’re stuck with me.”

“Wow...” Komaru smiled. “High tech.”

Celeste shook her head, smiling a little as the elevator door opened. The two stepped in, Celeste hurriedly pressing the button for the ground floor.

Annoyingly peppy elevator music began to play as they made their descent. Komaru looked at Celeste as she stared at the closed door, seemingly preparing for when they arrived. She really was quite amazing, though that could be Komaru’s year of social isolation talking.

Komaru took a deep breath. The air was different. Thicker. Air she was finally breathing. Air that hadn’t been recycled through her lungs before. Komaru exhaled. The elevator door opened, and Komaru and Celeste were off.

“Stay quiet.” Celeste hissed as they walked through the dilapidated entryway, stepping over a few destroyed Monokumas. Komaru crowded around Celeste, heart beating a mile a minute. The two of them exited the building, slowly moving down the street. Komaru’s eyes scanned the roads, eyes widening as she saw Monokumas roving the pavement, blood dripping from their claws and mouths.

She clapped a hand over her mouth, desperately trying not to think about it. If she didn’t think about it, she’d be fine. She’d be fine.

“PUHUHUHU!” Cackled one of the Monokumas.

“GO!” Celeste hissed, grabbing Komaru’s wrist and sprinting away. Komaru did her best to match Celeste’s pace as all the Monokumas in the street suddenly turned and sprinted towards the pair of them. A few shots from Celeste’s megaphone rang out, stopping the swarm of Monokumas slightly. The two of them were still horrifically out-numbered. 

A truck skidded to a stop at the end of the street, the side-door sliding open to reveal a pair of people in similar suits to the one Celeste wore. “Fuckin’ finally,” Celeste cursed, waving past Komaru.

“Are they with you?!” Komaru shouted.

“Those idiots took their sweet fuckin’ time! KIE! MASAHIRO! ENGINE RUNNING!” The two operatives in the truck visibly straightened, one of them saluting, but accidentally slapping himself in the face in the process.

Celeste doubled in speed, launching herself full speed at the car, jumping inside and aiming above Komaru’s head, shooting off a few Monokumas.

Komaru herself leaped into the truck as Celeste fired a few more shots, ducking behind her as the truck sped off at full speed, the scene fading into the horizon behind them.

“What the hell happened?!” Celeste cursed as the truck clanged along, pacing in angry circles.

“S-Sorry, boss!” One of them, a woman that looked a few years older than Celeste, stuttered, grabbing onto the back of one of the two leather seats at the front of the car.

“Sorry isn’t good enough!” Celeste shouted, before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. “Okay. You were supposed to be AT the complex, and you were supposed to WAIT there!”

“W-We got distracted!” Said the man in the driver’s seat.

“BY WHAT! The droves of mindless robotic war machines that we LIVE WITH ON A DAILY BASIS?! HUH?!” Celeste erupted.

“N-No!” Masahiro pouted. “Kie dared me to do donuts for a full 5 minutes.”

“To be fair! He did do it! I owe him 500 yen when we get back to base.” Kie said, sounding genuinely impressed.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!”

“I-I’m easily suggestable!” Masahiro defended.

Celeste made a noise of exhaustion, slouching against the interior wall of the van, running a hand through her hair.

“Uh,” Komaru cleared her throat. “Celeste?” Celeste snapped to look at her. 

“Yeah, Komaru?” Her accent seemed to have slipped out of her voice as she rose to her feet.

“Where are we going?” Komaru asked, fiddling with her thumbs. Celeste thought for a moment, her thumb and forefinger on her chin.

  
  


“Well, we’re supposed to be headed for the city border. Then, we’ll get picked up, and we’ll take a helicopter back to the 14th Division’s base.” Celeste explained. “It’s safe. A secluded island, actually.”

“That sounds...good.” Komaru blanked, unable to find a less-awkward way to put it.

“Yes, yes it is. But,” Celeste shot a pointed glare at her associates. “We’re running behind schedule.”

“I said sorry!” Kie apologized.

“I’m going to make Kyoko court martial you. Can she do that? She should be able to do that. MASAHIRO!”

“Y-Yes boss!” 

“Make Kyoko court martial you.”

“N-Noted, boss.”

Komaru managed a strained laugh. “You guys really have fun here, don’t you?” Komaru smiled.

“THEY certainly do.” Celeste said, leaning against the wall. “Meanwhile I’m trying to do my goddamn JOB.”

Komaru laughed harder, before a resounding crash echoed throughout the van.

“SHIT--” Masahiro cursed, wildly snapping the wheel back and forth. “Kie, be my eyes, what’s going on?!”

Kie dashed past Komaru and to the sliding door on the side of the van. She quickly opened it, only to see the screaming visage of a Monokuma, claws beared. She immediately closed it again. “Oh, you know, the usual.”

“Damn it. If we don’t get those Monokumas off, then we won’t even make it to the border!” Celeste estimated. She turned to Komaru, picking her megaphone back up. “Komaru, give me a lift.”

“W-What?!”

“Masahiro, open the sunroof.” Celeste ordered.

“On it.”   
  
“Why do we even have a sunroof...? This is an armored car.” Kie commented as a gap of strained light fed through the roof of the car.

Komaru, intimidated out of her mind, took a knee and made a foothold with her hands. Celeste nodded, stepping onto it and climbing out of the sunroof, holding herself in place with her arms. Komaru didn’t see Celeste do anything, but she heard clashing metal and the sounds of electricity firing off from the megaphone.

Celeste dropped down back to the floor, holding the Megaphone out to Komaru. “Take it.” She ordered.

“W-What?! But, I don’t know how to--”

“It’s really quite simple. You point it and you pull the trigger.” She gently tossed it to Komaru, who instinctively caught it.

“B-But, why are you giving this to me?! Don’t you need it to--” Komaru started, though Celeste exhaled loudly, cutting her off.

“We part ways here. One of my associates, a woman named Syo, is still active inside Towa City. Me, and my useless agents will go for the border from here. Even if we make it, there could always be a blockade. You’re too important to lose that way. You’ll proceed on foot, and meet up with Syo. She’ll keep you safe.” Celeste explained, nodding and smiling, a twinge of sadness in her eyes.

“B-But--!”

“MASAHIRO! PULL OVER!”

  
“On it, boss!” Much too quickly, the van had pulled over, and the door had slid open into a dark alley. Komaru, her mind reeling and the world a blur around her, was suddenly no longer in the car. Celeste said something, and then drove away. And then Komaru stood there, and tried to still her breathing.

...Where was she?

The world seemed to bleed into itself, like paint dripping and mixing their hues into eachother. Komaru shook, staring at her hands, the color of her skin bleeding and mixing with the colors of the concrete below her.

What was she doing here? What was she? Where was she? Who was she? She...She...

\---

She was awake, breathing heavily, clawing at her hair as she stared at her hands, trying to will herself to stop shaking, though looking at her hands only made it worse. A thick, black metal bracelet was wrapped around her wrist. A screen was embedded into the metal, which read “DEMON” in bright red lettering. Her palms were sweaty, still dressed in those baggy striped clothes, patterned black and white. A reminder that she was a prisoner.

She looked around her, noting that she had not woken up in her apartment. Right, she had passed out. After...everything with Celeste happened. She did not recognize this room, though the bed she was on top of was rather comfortable.

Komaru forced herself to get up out of bed, looking around the room for any sort of information. On the shelves next to the bed were various memorabilia, including a baseball glove, an empty bottle of apple juice, and a single number #2 pencil. Komaru sighed. Whoever’s prisoner she was now, she already didn’t like them.

_ Knock Knock. _

Someone was at the door, sending Komaru into a panic. What if they were just holding her here so they could kill her once she was awake and could feel pain? Komaru took a shaking step towards the door, eyes searching the room for something to defend herself with. Her hand wrapped around the #2 Pencil on the shelf. It was sharp, if small. If she needed to, she could...

She took silent steps towards the door, which she found slid open automatically when she approached it. She saw a smile on someone’s face on the other side of the door, along with a cloud of white hair. Without thinking, she lunged at the figure, rearing back and stabbing the pencil into their shoulder.

Komaru, adrenaline pumping through her veins, dashed past the figure, though a hand clasping around her wrist stopped her in her tracks, causing her to trip and fall onto the floor. Komaru shroud, staring back at the figure she’d wounded. He was definitely a few years older than Komaru, probably older than Celeste. He was tall, lanky and pale, to an almost sickly degree. A much too wide smile spread across his face, a cloud of loose, tangled white hair atop his head. His outfit was overly layered, along with a collar and chain around his neck. The Pencil Komaru had stabbed him with was still lodged inside of his left arm, though there was no sign of pain on his face. In fact, he seemed to be quietly chucking.

“Ah, hello there. You’re...Komaru Naegi, aren’t you?” He smiled, almost friendly. “I’m The Servant.”

“T-The Servant?” Komaru mumbled. “H-How do you know my name?!”

“It’s my duty to know the name of all Demons.” He pointed at Komaru’s bracelet, still reading “DEMON” in bright red. “As a former member of your ranks, it’s my duty, isn’t it?” The Servant grinned, tilting his head to the left.

“My...what--” Komaru started, though the Servant spoke over her, offering a hand to her.

“Don’t be confused, Miss Komaru.” The servant smiled. “I’m sure my masters will explain all of it to you in just a little bit.” Komaru, apprehensive, shuffled to her feet herself, refusing to take this strange man’s hand.

The Servant did not seem bothered, folding his arms behind his back. “Wonderful. They’re just down this hallway, waiting for you in the main audience hall.” The servant explained, pointing behind Komaru.

Komaru followed his finger, seeing a massive hallway laid out in front of her, with a pair of double doors at the end of them. “Who--” She began, turning backwards to address the Servant, only to find he’d already disappeared.

Komaru sighed. She shouldn’t be surprised. At this point, what the hell is supposed to surprise her?

Before she could think twice, she forced her legs to move. She took the hallway, as long and imposing as it was, one step at a time, forcing herself to walk. The door only seemed to grow as she walked closer, though she knew it was just perspective.

But still, the massive doorway seemed to tower over her. An imposing gatekeeper, waiting for her to walk willingly into it’s maw.

\---

The Audience Chamber was massive, the roof a vague white block in the sky that Komaru could not hope to interpret. All she saw was a cloud that covered the room. The floor below her feet was made of marble, patterned with white, black, and red. 

Five children were standing in a circle a few feet in front of Komaru. As the door slammed shut behind her, all five of them turned to look at her, their eyes wide with what looked like excitement. Komaru was unsure, most expressions on kids’ faces looked the same to her. Komaru swallowed, taking a step back.

“Oh, heck yeah! The Demon’s here!” A boy with fiery red hair grinned, stepping forward and wiping his nose, before another one of the kids, a girl with bright pink hair, pushed him out of the way. 

“Ugh, come on Masaru!  _ I’m  _ the leader, so  _ I  _ get to talk to the demon first!” She fumed, stomping her foot emphatically.

“Aww, come on, you guys...” A boy with a strange brown mask wrapped around his face mumbled.

“SHUT UP, JATARO!” Both Masaru and the pink girl screamed, making the boy with the mask inch backwards.

“You guys are so unprofessional!” A fourth child, a boy with light blue hair, hissed. “You’re giving a bad impression to the Demon!”

“Ugh, you’re such a buzzkill, Nagisa!” The pink haired girl exploded. “The Demon doesn’t have feelings! They’re evil, horrible, disgusting monsters!”

“I...” the final, and fifth child, mumbled. “I don’t like it when you guys fight...” She sniffed, beginning to cry softly.

The pink haired girl instantly sobered, along with the other children, who rushed to the fifth child’s side. The fifth girl had green hair, sitting in a wheelchair.

“Hey, it’s OK, Monaca!” The pink haired girl said. “I’ll stop yelling, I promise, don’t worry!”

“We’re really sorry, Monaca!” The red boy shouted, crying in sympathy.

“I’ll stop being so stupid, Monaca, I promise!” The masked boy frowned, throwing himself around one of her wheelchair’s handles.

“SHUT UP, JATARO!” The blue haired boy shouted, shoving the masked boy to the floor and taking his place. “I’m so sorry, Monaca!”

Monaca, the girl in the wheelchair, sniffled, smiling softly. “It’s okay. Hey, Kotoko, how about we just start the game? That’ll make me feel better!”

The pink haired girl smiled, staring directly at Komaru now. “Awesome!” She grinned, her smile somehow intimidating. Predatory, almost.

Komaru panicked, turning on her heel and throwing herself at the door to open it, only to find The Servant on the other side, walking forward and standing directly in front of the doors. 

“YOU, DEMON! PAY ATTENTION!” The pink girl shouted. “WE ARE THE WARRIORS OF HOPE! AND IT IS OUR DUTY TO HUNT DOWN AND ERADICATE ANY AND ALL DEMONS FROM THIS WORLD! I AM THE ULTIMATE ACTRESS, LEADER OF THE WARRIORS, AND THE LEGENDARY WARRIOR, KOTOKO UTSUGI!”

The blue haired boy stepped forward. “And I am the Ultimate Standardized Tester, the Warrior’s Mage, Nagisa Shingestsu!”

The red haired boy skipped to the front. “I’m the Ultimate Dodgeball Player, and the Warrior’s Berserker! Masaru Daimon!”

“I-I’m the, uh, I’m the Ultimate Painter, and the Warrior’s cleric. Jataro Kemuri...!” The masked boy mumbled.

“SHUT UP, JATARO!” Kotoko, Masaru, and Nagisa shouted in unison.

The girl in the wheelchair rolled to the front, smiling sweetly as she stared at Komaru, her eyes blank and empty. “And I’m the ultimate Teacher’s Pet, and the Warrior’s Bard, Monaca! And together we are...”

“THE WARRIORS OF HOPE!” The children spoke in unison, except for Jataro, who mumbled the words.

“The...warriors....” Komaru mumbled. “What are you people talking about?! Where are your parents?!”

The children, even Jataro, stared at her like she’d just said a slur. “They’re dead, duh!” Masaru rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god, I’m...so sorry,” Komaru apologized, though the kids just burst into furious laughter.

“No, we’re so happy that they’re dead! We killed them, obviously!” Kotoko grinned.

“You...killed...them?” Komaru said, cowering in fear, slowly backing towards the door, only for the Servant’s hands to wrap around her shoulders, holding her in place.

“Mmmhm.” Nagisa smiled. “They were horrible, disgusting, awful Demons! So we did our duty as the Warriors of Hope, and eradicated them from the face of the earth.”

“You...you keep talking about ‘Demons’, like I know what that means!” Komaru exclaims. “What the hell are you talking about?!”

“Don’t play dumb with us, Demon!” Kotoko frowned. “Demons are anybody who aren’t kids! People who have gotten older, and became corrupted and evil! Like you!”

“Wh-what?! I’m only 17!” Komaru exclaimed.

“Hmm...well, I guess you are a pretty young Demon. But you’re still a demon, which means you don’t deserve to live! All you’re going to do is harm and hurt!” Monaca smiled, nodding.

“Y-Yeah, exactly. You’re just a filthy Demon--”

“SHUT UP, JATARO! GOD, can you not read a room?!” Masaru grimaced. 

“S-Sorry...” Jataro mumbled.

“But, what about this guy?!” Komaru said, nodding her head behind her, gesturing to The Servant who was holding her in place.

“The Servant is still a demon! Why do you think he’s our slave, duh!” Kotoko rolled her eyes. “Stupid Demon! He’s allowed to live since he submitted himself to us!”

“So...” Komaru sighed. “So, what are you going to do with me?! Kill me?! Go ahead, then!” Komaru exclaimed.

“Oh...” Monaca frowned. “We aren’t going to kill you. Not yet, at least.” Monaca smiled, nodding. “We’re going to have fun, aren’t we?”

“Exactly, Monaca!” Kotoko grinned. “We’re going to play a killing game, obviously!”

“A...a killing game?” Komaru grimaced, as all the color drained from her face.

“Of course!” Kotoko grinned. “What else are we supposed to do with Demons like you? We’re gonna have ourselves a  _ hunt _ , aren’t we!”


	2. Fly Me To The Moon (Genocide Mix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me so long lmao, i got into a major writing roadblock that enabled me to play a shitton of video games. chapters might get a little sparse but I am intent on finishing this series, no matter how long it takes.
> 
> that said, I may take breaks here and there to work on other projects so I don't get burnt out. thanks for reading!

“W-What the heck do you mean, a ‘Killing Game’?!” Komaru shouted, shaking in place.

“I thought it was pretty obvious.” Nagisa slyly smiled. “A game that involves killing. It’s in the title.”

“Yeah! We’re the only participants in this game, though! You don’t get a choice! You HAVE to play, you stupid demon!” Masaru grinned.

“That’s....that’s....you’re insane!” Komaru erupted.

The warriors of hope laughed. “Nah, I think we’re the only sane ones in this whole city, Demon!” Kotoko grinned.

“I-It’s okay, Demon. I make effigies of all the demons we kill, so we’ll remember your misdeeds for all of history.” Jataro mumbled. “I have to use my talent somehow, right?”

“OH MY GOD, SHUT UP, JATARO!” Masaru screamed.

“That’s right, you called yourself Ultimate students...” Komaru mumbled. “But, you’re all kids! How can you be...”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Kotoko cut her off. “Ugh, you’re so annoying, Demon. You really don’t know how to read a room. Besides, who cares if we tell you our backstory?! You’re gonna DIE soon anyway!”

“You keep saying you’re gonna kill me, so kill me! Just do it right now! Kill me, if you want to so bad!” Komaru frowned, trying to convince herself to believe her own faux-confidence.

“No, no, that’d be too  _ boring _ .” Monaca smiled. “It’s not fun if it isn’t a game...think of it like hide and seek! We’re going to play ‘Hunt the Demon!’.”

“That’s right!” Kotoko agreed. “HEY, SERVANT! Give the Demon her weapon back!” Kotoko shouted, snapping her fingers.

“Of course, Miss Utsugi!” Servant smiled, releasing Komaru’s shoulders and walking around her, revealing the megaphone gun Celeste had given her. “Anything else?”

“Yeah. I’m thirsty, can you get me an apple juice?” Kotoko asked.

“Oh, one for me too!!” Masaru added.

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” Servant bowed, leaving the audience hall.

“Thaaaaanks, Servant!” The warriors said in unison.

Komaru stared at the megaphone in her hands. “Why are you giving me this?”

“It wouldn’t be fair if the Monokumas killed you before we got to!” Nagisa frowned. “I tested it, it poses no threat to humans. So, you can have a weapon. Plus, it’ll be fun if our prey struggles!”

“Your...prey.” Komaru frowned. “What exactly does this game add up to?”

“Easy!” Masaru grinned. “We’re gonna turn you loose in Towa City! Then, we’ll wait a little bit, and start combing the city for you! The first warrior to kill you wins! But just spotting you doesn’t count! It’s only the first person to kill you!”

Komaru swallowed. “Ok. How can I win?” She asked, a long pause following.

“...What?” Monaca asked.

Komaru blinked a few times. “It’s a game, right? You hunt me. How do I win?”

The warriors erupted into laughter, Kotoko doubling over as she cackled. She pointed at Komaru, mocking her as her laughs mixed with the other kids and filled the room.

“AHAHAHAHA!” Kotoko cackled. “YOU’RE JUST SO STUPID, DEMON!”

“Do you honestly think you’re allowed to win?!” Nagisa laughed, slapping his knee.

“You aren’t a player in this game! It’s just us!” Masaru giggled, grinning through his laughter.

“Yeah! You don’t get a chance to win!” Jataro laughed, hiding his face with his overly-long sleeves.

“Demons don’t deserve a chance to win. It’s just us Warriors who deserve success!” Monaca added.

Komaru stared straight down, watching the floor intently. She frowned, her hands tightening into fists. “Okay.”

“HAHAHA--What?” Kotoko made a noise of confusion.

“I said okay. Turn me loose, then! Let me play your stupid game. You can try to kill me, and you probably will! But I’m going to give you the toughest game you’ve ever played. Bet on it!” Komaru frowned, trying to channel as much Celeste as she could.

The warriors expressions instantly soured. “Whatever!” Kotoko exclaimed. “The 18th Towa City Demon Hunting begins...NOW!”

And then Komaru was falling.

\---

The wind whipped around her face, as the faces of the warriors of hope and the cold marble of the Audience chamber were replaced with reddish-skies and decimated skylines. Komaru plummeted, her eyes widening as she realized she was probably going to die now.

Those kids were just messing with her. She was just going to die by falling too far and too long, and then that weirdo in the mask would paint her but it’d just be a splat on a gray background. Komaru wanted to cry. She wanted to sob and lie down and pretend it was all just a bad dream he could tell her mom about tomorrow morning.

But then she wasn’t falling as fast. The wind quieted. her arm was held above her. Komaru looked up, watching as a parachute erupted from her bracelet. She looked up further, seeing an airship, she assumed used by the Warriors of Hope, fading into the sky.

It took her a moment to realize she had stopped falling, her parachute having enveloped her, her world appearing as a red and white void. She crawled forward, before pushing up to her feet, and tossing the parachute behind her. She glanced at her bracelet, groaning when she saw that the bangle was still attached to the parachute. Quickly, she ripped the parachute off, surprised and somewhat scared of how fragile her lifeline had been.

Komaru stood there for a moment, before sinking to her feet and sobbing. 

It was all so much, all at once, banging around inside of her head. A fear of the future, the uncertainty of if she would even live to see tomorrow, it all coiled around itself inside of her head, and exploded ike shrapnel in every direction.

“Puhuhu!” A robotic voice chirped nearby. Komaru’s head snapped to the side, seeing a trio of Monokuma’s climb up the side of the building.

Komaru panicked, doubling back and recovering her megaphone from the parachute. She aimed it at the Monokuma at the front of the trio, firing and watching it detonate. The other Monokuma’s seemed to realize she was a threat, and sped up.

Komaru closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, detonating another Monokuma as the third lunged at her. Komaru yelped, running to the left, hissing as her arm stung. She looked down to see a scrape running up her forearm, her blood dripping from the Monokuma’s claws. She shot the robot, though several more were now scaling the side of the building, boxing her in.

Komaru panted, bringing up the megaphone and aiming it at the Monokumas. She shot one, only for 3 more to climb up to her right, and another 3 to her left.

Komaru shot another, and another, but whenever she seemed to take one down, even more just joined the endless swarm. Komaru’s hands shook, knowing this is where she would die. Alone, in striped pajamas, on a rooftop in the middle of hell, killed by cartoon bear robots.

She dropped to her knees as the Monokumas closed in around her, desperate for this to be overwith. Maybe, when those kids found her body, they’d be disappointed to know she didn’t put up a fight. At least she’d get one last shot at them in.

“KYAHAHA!” A human voice cried out through the air. Another voice, not the grating cackling of the Monokumas.

Komaru looked up, eyes wide, searching for the source of the voice. She watched, staring at the swarm of Monokumas, seeing no such person who the voice could belong to. The Monokumas, in fact, only seemed momentarily distracted by the voice. They were recofusing themselves on killing Komaru now.

Something stabbed it’s way into the Monokumas at the front of the onslaught. within a second, the robots fell backward, disrupting the rest of the bears. A woman dropped from somewhere, her greasy brown hair falling down her back in an uneven cloud. 

“SUP BIATCHES!” She exclaimed. “WHAT, YOU MISS ME THAT BAD?!”

THe Monokumas laughed in response, baring their claws and charging at the woman. She only gave that same cackling laughter, retrieving her metal implements from the floor and flipping backwards. Komaru, now closer to the woman, could see she was carrying...scissors?

“Hey!” The woman exclaimed, leaning back to look at Komaru. “You know how to use that thing, right?”

“H-Huh?!” Komaru exclaimed, looking down to the megaphone in her hands. “Y-Yeah? I think?”

“Great! Then help me out here, would ya? I’m pretty awesome, obviously, but I could use a hand taking down these losers.”

“W-Well--”

“GREAT!” The woman cackled, sprinting forward and slashing at a Monokuma with her scissors, ripping a massive gash in the bear’s neck with they’re blades. The Monokuma fell, as another reared back behind it, slashing forward with it’s claws. The woman merely blocked them with her scissors, pushing backwards to offset the bear before stabbing it in it’s ripped eye with another pair. She then ducked under another slash, bisecting the offending Monokuma as she slid under it.

Komaru shook as she aimed her Megaphone, tracking the woman’s lightning fast movements as she dueled the army of robots. She swallowed, nodding in an attempt to regain her composure. Komaru gave a determined frown (mostly to convince herself) and fired, detonating a Monokuma before it could slash the woman.

In response, the woman threw a pair of scissors towards Komaru, just over her head, pinning a Monokuma sneaking it’s way towards Komaru to the wall behind her. Komaru smiled, stepping forward and firing, exploding another Monokuma as the woman kicked another towards her. Komaru turned on the spot and fired, detonating that one too.

“You’re a pretty decent shot, hot stuff!” The woman grinned. “Where’d you get that thing?”

“U-Uh, Future...Foundation? I think? A woman named Celeste...” Komaru explained, firing at another Monokuma.

“Ohhhh!! That makes sense.” The woman nodded, parrying another strike from a Monokuma. “She’s very liberal with Chihiro’s shit! KYAHAHA!”

“W-Wait, you know Celeste?!” Komaru exclaimed in legitimate shock.

“Yup! Name’s Genocider Syo! Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, babe!” Syo cackled, flipping backwards and stepping on top of a Monokuma, stabbing down and dragging her scissors out of the Monokuma’s head.

“S-Syo?!” Komaru exclaimed. “You’re Celeste’s associate?!”

“Well who the hell did you think I was?!” Syo grinned. “Just another incredibly attractive woman whose trained to kill Monokumas? I’m the one, the only, protector and purveyor of the darkness! GENOCIDER SYO! KYAHAHA!!!”   
  


“So...you’re like some kind of Future Foundation vigilante...?” Komaru asked, shooting another Monokuma and dodging to avoid another slash.

“Awww, I’m so flattered you think that! I try my best.” Syo yelped, dodging another monokuma strike. “You know, this conversation is truly enlightening, but we should prolly deal with this...issue sooner rather than later!”

“I’m sorry, this thing’s bullets aren’t that big!” Komaru pouted, shooting another Monokuma, watching as it exploded. “..WAIT! SYO!”

“That’s my name! What about it?!”

“Gather all the Monokumas together! I got an idea!”

“On it! Better be a damn good one, too!” Syo exclaimed, jumping off of the Monokuma she was attacking, landing in the center of the rooftop. “HEY! MONO-SHITHEADS! I KILLED YOUR MOM!”

Surprisingly for mass-produced robots with little concept of motherhood, this seemed to enrage the robots, who turned and lunged towards Syo. As the gathered closer, Syo stood in a wider stance, quickly sprinting forward and bouncing off of a Monokuma, skidding to a stop at Komaru’s side as Komaru fired into the heart of the cloud of Monokumas.

The robot she hit detonated, the resulting explosion enough to cause the other Monokumas to detonate, creating a cloud of fire and a mess of scrap metal.

“FUCK YEAH! You fucking rocked that!” Syo exclaimed, cackling as she approached the pile of former Monokumas. She dug through the less sharp scrap metal, retrieving a few pair of golden scissors, clipping them to her belt.

“T-Thanks...for the compliment, and for saving me. I would’ve been a goner if you hadn’t showed up and saved me.” Komaru smiled, exhaling slowly.

“Don’t worry about it! Just doin’ my job!” Syo smiled. “Genocider Syo, agent of Future Foundation division 14, at your service!” She bowed dramatically.

Komaru giggled. “Komaru Naegi. Nice to meet you.”

“Okay, Koko!” Syo grinned. 

“D-Did you just...”

“Names are boring, DUH! Nicknames are so much more cool! Would you prefer Omaru? Eggi?” Syo gasped in realization. “EGGS BENEDICT?!”

“J-Just Komaru! Please!”

“Ugh, fineeee! Boring...” Syo immediately perked up, her tune having changed on a dime. “Anyway, Koma...koma...ACHOO!” Syo sneezed, a hand going to her head and shaking side to side. 

“Syo? Everything alright?”

“Ugh...” Syo(?) wobbled on her heel, shaking her head slightly, before beginning to take her hair in her hands, braiding it gently. “Sorry. Y-You’re...Komaru, right?”

“Uh...yeah? You just met me a few minutes ago?”

“Sorry. I’m Toko Fukawa. S-Syo’s one of my alters.” Toko explained, taking a pair of glasses frmo her collar and putting them on.

“...Alter...oh! You have DID?” Komaru quered, a finger on her chin.

“Yup. Syo’s a total edgelord. She’s always wanted to be some kind of...comic book s-super hero, and I guess the robot apocalypse finally gave her the chance.” Toko rolled her eyes, straightenin the tie that hung loosely around her neck. “She hates dress code too.”

Without the heat of battle, Komaru was abe to focus on Toko’s appearance. Her dark brown hair was unruly, reaching her upper back. Thick rimmed glasses sit on her uneven nose, and she wore a suit not too different from the one Celeste wore. However, Toko forewent the massive hoop skirt Celeste wore, instead wearing a pencil skirt and black leggings.

“Anyway, I-I’m sure Celeste already briefed you on the...Despair situation.” Toko mumbled, still re-braiding her hair.

“Kinda?” Komaru swallowed. “She just told me that a villainous group called the “Ultimate Despair” has thrust the world into chaos, and all that.”

“That’s the jist, y-yeah.” Toko shrugged. “A lot of them are former Hope’s Peak students, actually. Technically, I’m supposed to be tracking them down right now...”

“Huh? Then why are you helping me?”

“...We value human life, duh.” Toko sighed. “Look, we can talk later. Right now, we just need to get to a safe hiding place. Monokumas will be on us if we wait around too long. Let alone one of those brats finds us...”

“Right! Those kids...are they Ultimate Despairs?” Komaru quered.

“Kinda.” Toko shook her head. “Let’s just get moving!” She walked past Komaru, moving towards the door behind Komaru, leading into the rest of the building she had landed on top of. Toko opened it, holding it open as Komaru moved ahead. Toko entered behind her, locking the door behind herself.

“So! Where to, partner?” Komaru asked, smiling widely.

“P-P-Partner?!” Toko recoiled, crossing her arms. “S-S-Shut up! We’re just, we’re just moving towards the exit to Towa City. The nearest exit is the Towa City Mainline Bridge. We’re going there, but first, we gotta get out of this building and into the street.”

“Right!” Komaru grinned. “Lead the way, partner!”

“D-D-Don’t call me that!” Toko seethed. “Besides, you’re the one with the megaphone!”

“R-Right, heheheh...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine fly me to the moon from Bayonetta playing over syo and komaru meeting

**Author's Note:**

> check out the other everyone's new killing life fics!!! i promise they're good i swear--
> 
> comments and kudos are very welcome and also openly encouraged!! also, i love you, have a nice day


End file.
